Complicado!
by Lady Luna Andrews Riddle
Summary: "Lidar com os filhos e o marido é complicado, mas com paciência tudo se consegue!"


**Nome:** Complicado!

**Autora:** Lady Luna Andrews

**Characters: **Tomoyo/Eriol

**Censura: **T

**Gênero:** Romance/Humor

**Resumo: **Lidar com os meus filhos e meu marido é tão complicado! Mas com muita paciência , tudo se consegue!

**Agradecimentos:** A todos que lerem!

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura pertence ás maravilhosas CLAMP!

**Nota**: A história passa-se, após a carta selada, uns 15 anos. Maior parte na POV da Tomy

*.*.*

- NÃO!- diz uma garota visivelmente chorosa e furiosa .Tinha as bochechas vermelhas que provava o quanto furiosa estava, era baixinha, tinha dois totós no cabelo não tinha aparência de mais de cinco anos, tinha um vestido rosa com babados , parecia uma autentica princesa.

- SIM!- diz um garoto com um risinho na cara. Olhava a pequena garota com um ar de quem zoa. Aparentava ter uma idade inferior a da pequena, vestia uns calções de ganga e uma camisola tipo marinheiro, cabelo perfeitamente alinhado, parecia também um autêntico príncipe.

- Que está acontecendo aqui?- Dizia uma esbelta mulher de vibrantes olhos violeta, que olhava a situação com cara cansada, passando as mãos pelos longos cabelos, evidenciado que não era a primeira vez que tal acontecia.

- A Kotomi one-chan partiu a colecção de jarras do papai…- Diz o garoto, olhando a Kotomi, sorrindo.

Tomoyo olhava os dois, suspira pesadamente, Keitaro e Kotomi sempre disputando a atenção do pai e dela, acabavam sempre por brigar. E dessa vez uma colecção de jarras da dinastia Ming partida no chão e como o marido amava aquela jarra!

- Cheguei…Tomy, Kotomi e keitaro! Onde estão? – Dizia uma voz muito alegre no andar de baixo. Era uma voz suave, mas muito masculina, transparecia paz e serenidade na voz. Era um homem bem constituído, muito atraente, de belos olhos azuis com uns óculos que completavam o seu charme. Tomoyo ao ver Eriol chegar, começa a olhar os dois diabretes que tinham ficado silenciosos pensando na bronca que certamente o pai daria aos dois,nisto olham para a mãe com olhinhos bonitos como dizendo para ela falar com o papai. Tomoyo suspira de novo e tenta segurar o riso. Esses dois pestinhas conseguiam sempre convencê-la, indica com a cabeça para os dois irem para o quarto e eles obedecem prontamente. Descendo encontra o marido, desfazendo a gravata e desabotoando a a vê chegar, da um sorrisinho encantador, típico dele. Nossa! Ele queria pô-la derretendo no ali no hall de entrada! Será que ele sabia que ela sofria desse efeito, desde a muito tempo? Provavelmente sabia e se aproveitava disso , típico dele. Nossa que peitoral!

No entanto os seus pensamentos são interrompidos por uns braços que a seguram e a colocam encostada no bem formado peitoral do marido e ela suspira baixinho consolada. Que saudade que ela sentia desse corpo. Ele a beija.

- Que saudades de você, minha deusa!- Diz Eriol, sorrindo. Tomoyo olha para ele, puxando pelo pescoço, o beija mais uma vez.

- Também meu amor!...Como estão as coisas na filial de Inglaterra? – Diz olhando para ele e ainda abraçados.

- Bem melhores…o meu pai só precisava de uma ajudinha! Nunca pensei que fosse durar duas saudade e você e dos meus filhotes. Da Spinel… da Nakuru…Onde estão todos?

- Bem a Nakuru e a Spinel estão na casa da Sakura para ver o pequeno Koichi…tive la a manha toda…os meninos estão no quarto…esperando que você não de uma reprimenda neles!- Diz olhando para o marido .

- Que esses dois pestinhas aprontaram!- Diz sorrindo, já sabia que os dois eram assim.

- Bem …eles estavam a brincar não viram o móvel e bem a jarra acabou caindo!- Diz Tomoyo meio hesitante.

- Você não esta falando da jarra da dinastia Ming pois não ?- diz empalidecendo, Tomoyo abana a cabeça

- Bem não foi uma jarra….

- Foi a colecção…?

Tomoyo confirma com a cabeça, já sabendo o vendaval que viria ai. Eriol fica branco e o enlaça e se segurando no pescoço do marido, o beija dizendo:

- Eles estavam morrendo de saudades de você, estavam para ir buscar tintas para desenhar para você e ao correr acabaram esbarrando no móvel, não zanga com eles! Alem de que você pode concerta-lo só partiu ao meio, pode ir num restaurador ou você concerta com magia.- Diz bancando a mamãe protectora. Eriol sorri, quando se tratava de defender os filhos era uma fera e bem eles tinham uma excelente advogada de defesa, porque ele fazia tudo o que ela queria quando se punha assim o mimando.

- Esta bom…mas vou dizer para terem mais cuidado …Já vou la..primeiro tenho algo para fazer aqui. Diz beijando o belo pescoço da mulher que geme baixinho de satisfaçã para baixo vê o belo decote da sua esposa, com a mão direita vai na beira da saia que ela trazia vestido e vai subindo esta acariciando a bela perna da esposa ao mesmo tempo que com a mão esquerda acaricia o belo seio de Tomoyo por cima da blusa.

Ao qual Tomoyo suspira e geme baixinho, pondo a cabeça no ombro dele, fechando os olhos. O seu marido sabia exactamente como a deixar perdida, já se sentia molhada só com ele lhe tocando. Ela inconscientemente, com a mão direita acaricia o alto que estava pulsando nas calças do marido, que geme ao seu toque. Oh sim, como ele tinha tido saudades da sua mulher. A conversa com os filhos sobre as jarras partidas de muito valor podia esperar. Mas os pequenos pareciam ter uma ideia diferente.

- PAPAI…- Chegam os pequenos no local onde os pais estão. Nisto muito rapidamente Tomoyo e Eriol se recompõem, só mesmo os filhos para resfriar a situação.

Nisto Eriol se baixa para abraçar os filhos, ouvem uma reprimenda por partirem a colecção inteira de jarras ao qual a Tomoyo consegue amainar a situação, eles não ficaram de castigo e Eriol suspira pensando em como vai ter de concertar montes de jarras.

Vão jantar e depois de muitas histórias contadas a beira da cama, aos pequenos diabretes , estes dormem. Tomoyo e Eriol sorriem da porta do quarto vendo os seus anjinhos a porta caminham para o quarto deles. Chegando lá olham um para o outro, sorrindo, se beijam e acabam a noite, terminando o começaram no inicio das escadas.

Entre sonhos , Tomoyo pensa: A vida é maravilhosa, que lhe havia abençoado com um marido maravilhoso e com filhos adoráveis, mas não deixava de ser menos complicado!

Nota: Era uma oneshot antiga que tinha aqui no pc e resolvi postar! Beijos espero que gostem!


End file.
